Mii
by CALIC0
Summary: Seijuurou kecil juga ingin punya kucing (for late Cat International Day 8/8)


Yang perlu disalahkan pada kisah hari ini kemungkinan adalah Koganei Shinji. Seorang bocah 4 tahun yang merupakan teman sekelas Seijuurou di kelas Matahari TK Teiko.

Mereka bertetangga. Nyaris setiap hari Seijuurou datang berkunjung, dititipkan di rumah keluarga Koganei bila boleh dikatakan. Wajarlah, kedua orang tua sudah sejak lama tiada, hanya ada sang kakak yang tidak mungkin pulang bersamaan apalagi lebih cepat dibandingkan Seijuurou.

"Lihat, anak-anak kucing punya aku lucu-lucu, 'kan?"

Tipikal seorang anak kecil.

Maksud Shinji jelaslah untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaannya karena kedapatan 4 ekor keluarga baru pada sang sahabat. Namun si surai merah menangkap berbeda.

Yang dia tangkap adalah: Shinji tengah mengoloknya karena tidak punya kucing.

_Memangnya dia lupa ya, kalau aku juga mau kucing?_

Iri menggerogoti hati.

Seijuurou yang memiliki bakat bertambang datar dan selalu bertingkah laku lebih-dewasa-daripada-umur layaknya sang kakak, hilang kontrol.

Kedua tangan mungilnya tanpa ia sadari mendorong tubuh Shinji hingga ia menangis tersedu karena terjatuh tepat ke atas pasir berisi kotoran kucing.

Sedangkan si iris merah, menyeret tas punggung berwarna hitamnya lalu berlari ke rumah kosongnya yang terletak tepat di sebelah rumah Koganei.

Tidak memiliki kunci, Seijuurou kecil duduk menunggu kedatangan Tetsuya-nii-nya di depan pintu dengan perasaan iri dan ingin yang belum juga hilang.

**.**

**KuroBasu (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Mii~ © cnbdg2508141557**

**One shot for Cat International Day (8/8)  
**

**.**

"Tetsuya-nii, aku juga mau punya kucing."

Yang disebut namanya hanya mampu berpura-pura mendengar permintaan-tak-berujung sang adik tersayang.

Ini bukan kali pertama Seijuurou meminta izin untuk memelihara vertebrata yang dimaksud. Ia selalu menyukai kucing dan Tetsuya pun tahu kalau ia sangat menyayangi hewan berambut tersebut.

Dan dalam cerita, pasti akan ada kata tetapi.

Akan tetapi, Tetsuya tidak berani mengambil risiko kedua.

Bukan karena Tetsuya memilik alergi terhadap hewan, melainkan karena sang adik dan rasa cintanya yang besar akan si hewan.

Kucing pertama dan terakhir mereka miliki sekitar 3 bulan lalu. Usia sekitar 2 bulan, dengan warna hitam dan abu-abu berbentuk spiral menghiasi tubuhnya. Mereka menamai si jantan Kage, diperoleh ketika sang kucing sedang mengobrak-abrik tempat sampah di depan rumah sang kakak beradik. Mantan kucing liar, bukan tipe berisik sehingga cocok dengan Seijuurou yang menyukai ketenangan.

Namun takdir berkata lain.

Siapa sangka kalau saking gemasnya Seijuurou pada sang kucing, telah membuat hewan tersebut mati?

Tepat. Mati tercekik karena Seijuurou memeluknya terlalu erat, padahal baru 2 minggu dipelihara.

Itu sebabnya Tetsuya sangsi kalau adik kecilnya diberi hewan peliharaan lagi. Insiden kedua mungkin saja terjadi, bukan?

"Tetsuya-nii, aku mau kucing!"

Terpaksa sang kakak yang kini genap berusia 17 tahun mengangkat kepala sebab kali ini Seijuurou langsung melompat ke atas perutnya. Patut ditekankan pula kalau ia jarang merengek. Ini tandanya ia benar-benar ingin.

Membiarkan sang adik duduk di atas perutnya, Tetsuya memberi tatapan tajam.

"Tidak boleh. Kalau mati lagi bagaimana? Nii belum yakin Sei-kun bisa memelihara kucing dengan benar. Buktinya Shinji-kun saja tadi siang kamu dorong, 'kan, sampai masuk ke dalam pasir untuk kotoran kucing?"

Padat, tegas, tepat sasaran, apalagi perihal mendorong Shinji. Memfinalkan obrolan satu arah.

Mungkin mengakui kekalahan, ditambah malu pula kalau ia merengek seperti anak kecil lagi, ia lalu merangkak ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong, membenamkan kepala sampai kaki di bawah selimut tebal.

Ah, Seijuurou sering lupa umur ternyata.

.

.

"Tetsuya-nii, kemarin aku mimpi punya kebun binatang, tapi semuanya kucing."

Tetsuya batal sarapan.

.

"Tetsuya-nii, ada kucing yang dibuang di depan sekolah. Boleh?

Tetsuya pura-pura bobo.

.

"Tetsuya-nii, ayo berenang."

Akhirnya ... normal dan baik-baik saja kalau kata Tetsuya. Kucing 'kan tidak suka air, pastinya—

Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa sang adik berenang bukan di kolam air, melainkan di kolam kucing?!

Ratusan, ah atau mungkin ribuan kucing menggantikan peran air yang seharusnya. Menggelitiki kulit Seijuurou yang memang telah siap sedia di tengah kolam bersama celana renang merahnya.

Ini mengerikan!

Dan belum berakhir.

Seijuurou kemudian keluar dari kolam kucing dengan memeluk erat seekornya yang berambut oranye.

Dalam keadaan mati karena pelukan gemas.

"Tetsuya-nii, ayo kita air keraskan."

TIDAK!

...

Si surai biru terbangun kaget karena horor yang menyinggahi dunia mimpinya. Di sampingnya si kecil masih mendengkur lelap.

.

.

Panggilan Tetsuya-nii ini Tetsuya-nii itu lenyap, digantikan dengan Seijuurou yang melakukan demo diam, alias mengekor pada sang kakak nyaris di setiap menitnya, termasuk saat akan menggelar acara pribadi di toilet.

Lucu dan manis melihat bocah 4 tahun itu memegang kaos bagian belakangnya sambil secara intens memberi tatapan memohon.

Namun kalau mengingat isi mimpi ... apakah itu suatu pertanda akan adanya satu angka kematian baru pada kingdom animalia?

Namun sebagai seorang kakak yang baik dan sayang pada adik manisnya, Tetsuya selalu saja luluh.

"Baiklah, hari Minggu kita coba cari. Semoga kita bisa dapat yang liar. Sei-kun tidak masalah dengan jenis kucing apapun, 'kan?"

Seijuurou menjawab dengan memeluk erat kaki sang kakak.

.

.

Minggu, pukul 9. Baik si merah maupun si biru telah siap sedia dengan pakaian terburuk yang mereka miliki sebab siapa tahu mereka harus merogoh tempat sampah. Tak lupa sebuah karung, jaga-jaga kalau Seijuurou naksir kucing preman kompleks.

Belum ada 50 meter, tepat di depan rumah keluarga Koganei terlihat Shinji yang asyik sendiri mengejar seekor kupu-kupu. Persis kucing, ia melompat kegirangan.

"Tetsuya-nii sama Seijuurou mau kemana?"

"Kami mau mencari sesuatu."

Yang menjawab adalah Tetsuya. Kalau kata Seijuurou, mereka belum baikan semenjak tragedi nyemplung ke dalam kotak berisi pasir kotoran kucing, padahal Shinji-nya sendiri terlihat baik-baik saja. Seijuurou bahkan terlihat segan berkontak mata.

Dasar bocah.

"Cari apa? Shinji juga mau ikut!"

_Excited_, Shinji seketika melupakan si kupu-kupu dan bergelayutan pada tangan Tetsuya yang tak sedang menggandeng tangan sang adik.

"Mencari kucing."

Kedip ... kedip ... hening.

Apa kalimat Tetsuya yang memang sulit dicerna atau memang Shinji yang pikirannya agak dangkal?

Cari kucing?

"Di rumah aku banyak kucing. Ayo!"

"Eh? Tapi—"

Terlambat. Shinji sudah berhasil menarik mereka pelan ke arah belakang rumah, dimana terdapat kandang kucing ukuran besar. Sambutan pun menerpa.

"Mii~"

Empat bayi kucing: semuanya berwarna putih persis induknya.

Kyung~

Tetsuya seakan mabuk. Ini ... ini pemandangan yang sangat menyenangkan! Kalau ia tidak ingat umur, pasti sudah ia peluki si anak-anak dengan beringas.

Terjadi hal yang sama dengan Seijuurou. Ia seakan terbius keadaan. Namun egonya yang berkata "Aku kan masih belum ngobrol dengan Shinji" jelas melarangnya untuk mendekati para anak. Apalagi kalau mengingat Shinji pernah 'menyombongkan diri' punya kucing-kucing baru dan lucu. Huh!

_Pokoknya aku enggak mau main sama Shinji lagi. Wek!_

"Kalau mau Seijuurou boleh ambil satu. Tapi nanti kalau sudah- WAH!"

Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah kehebohan serta suara gaduh ketika kedua bocah 4 tahun jatuh bersama ke dalam kotak besar berisi pasir kotoran kucing. Coklat-coklat yang telah mengeras sukses tersangkut di rambut Shinji.

Ah, Seijuurou rupanya sangat gembira, sampai-sampai Shinji yang niatnya hendak ia putus tali pertemanannya ia tubruk keras.

Ketika si meow-boy menangis meraung, Seijuurou masih memeluk erat si teman.

Berdua mereka muat, di dalam kotak berisi pasir kotoran.

"Mii~"

.

.

.

.

Usianya dua bulan lebih satu minggu. Warna putih dengan spot hitam di hidung, keempat kaki, serta ekor. Berambut lebat. Beriris merah dan pupil biru-silver. Jantan. Tipe kucing siam yang jarang bicara banyak.

"Sei-kun senang?"

Tidak perlu dijawab pun sudah terlihat bahagianya Seijuurou. Langkahnya ringan, seakan buntelan putih dalam dekapan bukanlah pemberi beban.

Ah, dia jelas beban bagi Tetsuya yang tentu harus pintar mengatur ekonomi. Ini artinya tambahan anggota keluarga, bukan?

"Jangan sampai mati seperti yang dulu, ya. Disayang baik-baik."

Seijuurou mengangguk.

Namun, selalu saja akan muncul kata tetapi. Karena dunia itu kejam.

Usia si kucing yang dinamai Mii tersebut telah menginjak angka setahun. Jelas dia telah mengetahui yang namanya jatuh cinta, _begér_, ingin kawin.

Selamat dari pelukan maut si bocah yang kini berusia 5, Mii justru kabur karena berburu istri dan tidak pulang-pulang selama...

Ah, untungnya hanya selama seminggu.

"Mii!"

* * *

**A/N:** I seriously in love with the tiny Sei! Dan AkaKoga itu guilty pleasure aku yang belum kesampaian untuk dibuat one shot-nya, so don't ask me about their hint, hehehe.  
Makasih sudah mampir. Selamat hari kucing internasional, dear cats lovers. Feedback, please!


End file.
